Anti-dandruff shampoos typically incorporate an anti-dandruff active and detergent surfactants. Among the type of anti-dandruff agents are particulate, crystalline anti-dandruff agents, such as sulfur, selenium sulfide and heavy metal salts of pyrithione. Soluble anti-dandruff agents, such as ketoconazole, are also commonly used.
Despite the options available, consumers still desire a shampoo that provides superior anti-dandruff efficacy versus currently marketed products; as such consumers have found that dandruff is still prevalent. Such a superior efficacy can be difficult to achieve.
Therefore, the use of other anti-fungal materials, such as furametpyr, in combination with pyrithione or a polyvalent metal salt of pyrithione or in combination with other anti-microbial agents, is desirable to increase the number of biological mechanisms simultaneously at work to control the relevant fungal population.